Underwater World
by animationiscool
Summary: Boris and Natasha are trying to ruin the town of Frostbite Falls. This leads to Rocky and Bullwinkle setting out on an ocean voyage in a strange journey to save their town.
1. Underwater World

**Disclaimer: Rocky and Bullwinkle are owned by Jay Ward Productions.**

**Underwater World or Depth and Taxes**

Narrator: It's a brand new day, and it seems like a normal morning in Frostbite Falls. Our heroes, Rocket J. Squirrel and Bullwinkle J. Moose, are just getting out of bed.

Rocky: Oh, boy! Another new day of adventures!

Narrator: But when Rocky looks outside his bedroom, he sees a school of fish swim by the window!

Rocky: Hokey Smoke!

Narrator: Apparently the town of Frostbite Falls was somehow submerged.

Rocky runs into Bullwinkle's room.

Rocky: Bullwinkle, you've gotta check this out!

Bullwinkle slowly wakes up. He's snoring and snorts bubbles out of his snout.

Bullwinkle: Zbzbzbbzb... Wha? Why does my snoring sound weird?

Rocky: We're underwater.

Bullwinkle: Rocky, I appreciate your metaphors, but what is really going on here?

Rocky: Look out the window.

He looks out the window and sees a school of fish swim in formation. They form a message for him.

Bullwinkle: It says, "You are really underwater, you idiot".

The school of fish swims to form another message.

Rocky: Now they're saying, "How can you guys breathe here"?

Bullwinkle: Maybe you're a squirrelfish, and I'm a... uh, is there such thing as a moosefish?

Narrator: No. The squirrelfish exists, but not the moosefish.

Bullwinkle: Oh. I guess I'll have to discover one in my next Mr. Know it All episode-

Narrator: I'd rather you two focus on the main story.

Bullwinkle: Well, this sure is a weird way to start off an exciting adventure. Who would flood Frostbite Falls?

Narrator: That's what I'd like to know. Let's find out, shall we?

* * *

><p>Narrator: Meanwhile, in Pottsylvania, a sinister figure lurks in a creepy secret spy base. Who could the sinister figure be? Could he possibly be responsible for all of this haddock, er, havoc? Be sure to find out in our next mysterious episode-<p>

Fearless Leader: When I flood the town, Frostbite Falls vill be kaput! And this will lead to an even larger scheme later on.

Narrator: -Blustering barnacles! Why did you have to interrupt my narration?

Fearless Leader: The story's introductory episode would be far too short. I was helping you by making you narrate even longer than you were paid for. You should thank me.

Narrator: ...Fine. Thank you. Yes, apparently this fishy fiasco is Fearless Leader's latest fiendish plot.

Fearless Leader: Jawohl. Indeed it is.

Narrator: The devious director of this plot-

Fearless Leader: You may call me Herr Director.

Narrator: Fine. "Herr Director". So where is your production staff?

Fearless Leader: You mean Badenov and Fatale? They are sleeping with the fishes.

Narrator: You're a murderer?_!_

Fearless Leader: Not really. I just said that to bother you. Heheheheheh.

Narrator: All right, then what are Boris and Natasha up to now?

Fearless Leader: Flooding Frostbite Falls. What else?

* * *

><p>Narrator: So Rocky and Bullwinkle's aquatic adventure-<p>

Edgar and Chauncey float by on a bench.

Edgar: Well, this is something you don't see every day.

Chauncey: What's that, Edgar?

Narrator: -is about to begin.

Rocky flies out of the water covering his submerged house. He lands on the roof of his house, which is sticking out of the water, to look at his surroundings.

Rocky: Something tells me that Boris and Natasha are responsible for this.

Narrator: Indeed they are. For the dastardly duo...

Boris: Yours truly, the one and only Boris Badenov at your service.

Natasha: And Natasha Fatale, dollink.

Narrator: The dastardly duo is on the roof of a building.

Natasha: We have set up glass walls around the town so it will look like an aquarium.

Boris: Moose and Squirrel will also be unable to get out of here. It's brilliant, right?

Narrator: Okay. If you two are so smart, how exactly will you get out of Frostbite Falls?

Boris: Raskolnikov! I never thought of that...

Fearless Leader: You never think of anything.

Their boss suddenly appears behind them.

Fearless Leader: Ah, I see you two actually managed to carry out my evil plan this time.

Boris: How did you get here so fast?

Fearless Leader: A Pottsylvanian helicopter, of course. What else?

Natasha: It makes sense to me, dollink.

Boris: Thanks, boss. Without the helicopter we'd be stuck in this fishbowl, and-

Fearless Leader: Shut up, Badenov! Knowing our luck on average, if you say that the helicopter might break down.

Narrator: Knowing these crooks, I just know they're going to gloat about their heinous deed.

Boris: Hahahahahaha! Moose and Squirrel are stuck like a couple of sitting ducks!

Narrator: I'd say _you _are a bunch of sitting ducks, since you're all sitting on the roof of a building.

Natasha: Would this count as loitering?

Fearless Leader: We never follow the laws anyway. We're the villains, remember?

Boris: Yeah. I can litter as much as I want to.

Fearless Leader: Loitering isn't the same as littering, you nitwit.

Boris: Really? English can be a strange language sometimes...

Narrator: Soon they get back on topic.

Natasha: We were lead off topic thanks to you.

Narrator: Fine. Call me a hypocrite if you want.

Fearless Leader: This is all going according to my plan.

Narrator: Which is?

Fearless Leader: You'll have to find out later on.

Narrator: Well, at least we can find out what Boris and Natasha are up to, right?

Boris: We're going to scam some gullible townsfolk! Moose and Squirrel aren't the only idiots in this one Moose town. I'm going to find Captain Peachfuzz.

* * *

><p>Narrator: Speaking of Captain Peachfuzz, he might actually be somewhat helpful this time around.<p>

Bullwinkle: Because of his navigational intellect?

Narrator: No. Because he has a boat.

Bullwinkle: Speaking of boats, all of these water sounds are making me kind of sleepy. I'm going back to bed 'till all of this stuff gets cleared up.

Narrator: When the moose goes back into his room, he meets an unexpected visitor.

Bullwinkle: Hey, Rocky! We have a visitor.

Rocky: Is it Boris?

Bullwinkle: No. It's a big, weird, and colourful thing with strings sticking out of its head.

Rocky: Don't you mean tentacles?

Bullwinkle: I guess our new friend is confused. Uh, Mister squishy thing, this isn't a campsite. This is my house!

Rocky: I wouldn't go near the sea creature, Bullwinkle. That's a sea anemone, and this one looks huge!

Bullwinkle: Any anemone is a friend of mine.

Narrator: Their "friendly new visitor's" tentacles can really smart.

Bullwinkle: This guy doesn't seem so smart to me. He's not responding at all.

Narrator: What's really puzzling is that sea anemones can barely move.

Rocky: Are they friendly?

Narrator: Usually, but they can sting and absorb things when they get hungry.

Rocky: What_?_! Hokey Smoke!

Narrator: Will the hapless moose fall prey to the giant sea creature? Did Boris and Natasha plant it here to do away with our heroes? And even if they're not responsible for this, what more havoc could be caused by their larger plan? To find out, stay tuned for our next episode "Boris Eels and Deals" or "Sleeping with the Anemone".


	2. Boris Eels and Deals

**Disclaimer: Rocky and Bullwinkle are owned by Jay Ward Productions.**

**Boris Eels and Deals or Sleeping with the Anemone  
><strong>

Narrator: In Frostbite Falls, the notorious Boris Badenov is aimlessly wandering through the watery streets to cause havoc.

Boris: Meester Narrator, don't you really mean-

Narrator: I'm not falling for the haddock pun again.

Boris: Drat!

Narrator: Of course, swindling hapless fellows is normal for Boris.

Boris: You know the saying. If you can't cheat 'em, purloin 'em.

Narrator: Who is your gullible target, you sea urchin?

Boris: Probably either Moose or Captain Peachfuzz. Who else? Hmm... Well, Peachfuzz can't even sail a _paper_ boat, so I guess I'll trick him first.

He uses a snorkel to swim around the waterlogged sidewalks. Then he bumps into something large and shaped like a boat's hull.

Boris: Hey, watch it!

Boris sticks his head out of the water to find Captain Peachfuzz sailing his boat, the S.S. Guppy.

Captain Peachfuzz: Uh, hi.

Boris has a huge grin and his eyes turn into dollar signs.

Boris: You, huh? Perfect...

Captain Peachfuzz: Perfect for what?

Boris: You are the perfect "customer". Yeah, that's it.

Peachfuzz: Really?

Boris: Sure! I have a great deal for you. It is eel repellant.

Peachfuzz: But I'm on my boat, so I should be safe, right?

Boris: Wrong! You may not know this, but eels are great at jumping out of the water for long distances.

Narrator: I'm sure you did extremely well in Marine Biology.

Boris: Ah, shaddup, Narrator. So what do you think, Captain Peachfuzz?

Peachfuzz: How does it work, mister?

* * *

><p>Narrator: While Boris takes advantage of a significantly easy and gullible target, on one of the buildings in Frostbite Falls, Natasha and Fearless Leader are observing the town.<p>

Natasha: So what is plan, dollink? Is it to turn Moose and Squirrel's beloved happy home into a water park?

Fearless Leader: Nein. This is schtep one of a plan in a much larger scale.

Natasha: A steppe with fish scales?

Fearless Leader: No, you dummkopf! I mean that we'll really profit from this scheme later on.

Natasha: Boris is right. English can be a hard language sometimes...

* * *

><p>Narrator: Meanwhile, the sleepy moose and soaked squirrel have a new friend who is visiting their house. Bullwinkle is hosting a tea party for this special visit.<p>

Bullwinkle: You don't seem to be very hungry, Mister Squiggles.

Rocky: _Mister Squiggles_?

Bullwinkle: Yep. We're going to have lots of fun together! Isn't that right, pal?

Rocky: Er, I guess.

Bullwinkle: And what do you think, Mr. Squiggles?

The sea anemone does not respond.

Bullwinkle: Must be the strong and silent type.

Rocky: Um, okay... I'll call the Frostbite Falls Feedback Centre to get us out of this mess.

Bullwinkle: All right, but I wouldn't file a complaint or anything. It's because of this water that we've gained a new friend! Isn't that right, Mr. Squiggles?

No response.

Bullwinkle: I couldn't possibly agree more.

Rocky finds their telephone and proceeds to call the Frostbite Falls Feedback Centre.

Rocky: Hello? I'd like to discuss the water problem in Frostbite Falls. Preferably I'd like a response before our new neighbour mistakes my friend for seafood.

Phone Response: Blub blub gurgleblub gurgle-gurlgle blub.

Rocky: What_?_!

Phone Response: Blub.

Rocky: Gee, I guess we'll have to get a new phone later on...

He hangs up and goes back to visit Bullwinkle and his guest. After he leaves, the phone drops and an employee's voice is heard.

Phone Response: ...And that's what our company would sound like if we were somehow turned into fish. So how may we help you?

Narrator: Will Frostbite Falls get back to normal? Be sure to stay tuned for "A Fistful of Sand Dollars" or "The Creep Blue Sea".


	3. The Creep Blue Sea

**Disclaimer: Rocky and Bullwinkle are owned by Jay Ward Productions.**

**A Fistful of Sand Dollars or The Creep Blue Sea**

Narrator: In the previous segment, our heroes were trying to find out who is responsible for flooding Frostbite Falls. And now they are absolutely nowhere in their search. Good job, fellas. Good job.

Bullwinkle: You don't have to be so sarcastic about it.

Rocky: Yeah, it's not our fault! We have just called the Frostbite Falls Feedback Centre, but all we got were fish sounds.

Bullwinkle: And we don't even speak fish! I didn't have enough time for languages in Wossamotta U.

Narrator: While I highly doubt that fish sounds are part of the average linguist's repertoire, I will agree with you on their "helpful" advice.

* * *

><p>Narrator: Meanwhile, Boris Badenov is swindling the hapless and hopeless Captain Peachfuzz.<p>

Captain Peachfuzz: So, Mister Boris, how does the eel repellant work?

Boris: The eel repellant is magical seaweed. This stuff is guaranteed to prevent electric eels from zapping you.

Captain Peachfuzz: I'll buy some of that magic seaweed!

Peachfuzz eagerly pays for the "magical aquatic plant" and sails off on his boat.

Boris: If there's one thing I like, it's having satisfied customers.

Narrator: What's it called, you charlatan?

Boris: I call it the seaweed of deceit.

Narrator: Of course.

* * *

><p>Narrator: Back at our heroes' house, our heroic Moose and Squirrel are floundering on what to do next.<p>

Bullwinkle: I'm gonna call the coastguard next.

Rocky: But you know how to swim.

Bullwinkle: Yeah, but maybe the coastguard will save our story from being a flop.

He picks up a conch shell that got swept into their house.

Bullwinkle: Hello? Mister Coastguard?

Rocky: Bullwinkle, that's not our phone. That's a seashell.

Bullwinkle: Oh. I knew that.

Narrator: Sure you did.

They get a call from their real phone. He picks it up.

Bullwinkle: 'yello?

Boris: Why, hello there. I am lookeenk for a person named Seymour Fish.

Bullwinkle: Hey, Rocky, do you know anyone named Seymour Fish around here?

Rocky: I think the guy's prank calling you. And he sounds like Boris Badenov.

Bullwinkle: Don't be ridiculous, Rocky. Boris lives all the way in Pottsylvania. It's not like he follows us everywhere we go or anything. Now how can I help you?

Boris: Never mind that. I know how to fix all your problems.

Bullwinkle: Really? How?

Boris: Drop all of your electrical equipment in the water.

Rocky: You're not stupid enough to fall for that-

Bullwinkle: Okay, thanks, mister!

Rocky: Oh, no...

Narrator: Being stupid enough to do anything Boris tells him, Bullwinkle drops the phone in the water that is covering his home's floor.

He lets go of it when he drops it, but Boris is still connected. So Boris gets zapped instead.

*zap*

Boris: Argh!

He drops the phone and it stops working.

Bullwinkle: Well. That guy wasn't very helpful.

Rocky: At least we're safe for now.

Narrator: Just when he said that, a strange shape that resembles scaly tail fin emerges outside their submerged house, and goes back into the water.

Rocky: Hokey Smoke! What was that?_!_

Bullwinkle: I don't know, but you shouldn't have said "safe for now". You probably jinxed it.

Narrator: What did Rocky see in the depths? And will he encounter it again soon? Be sure to stay tuned for "Squirrel Sees a Sea Serpent" or "A Creep in the Deep".

Rocky: You just gave away what it is.

Narrator: Sorry about that.


	4. Squirrel Sees a Sea Serpent

**Disclaimer: Rocky and Bullwinkle are owned by Jay Ward Productions.**

**Squirrel Sees a Sea Serpent or A Creep in the Deep  
><strong>

Narrator: While attempting to save the town of Frostbite Falls, Rocky the flying squirrel has seen a strange creature in the flooded waters.

Bullwinkle: Is it a pretty mer moose?

Narrator: No. Try again.

Bullwinkle: Uh...

Rocky: Bullwinkle, our newest obstacle is in the title.

Bullwinkle: You mean the creep in the deep?

Rocky: Yeah.

Bullwinkle: Oh, I know what it is!

Rocky: Really?

Bullwinkle: Sure do! It's water pollution.

Rocky pulls his light blue pilot hat over his head in embarrassment.

Bullwinkle: Was I right?

Narrator: No. It's a sea serpent.

Bullwinkle: Oh.

* * *

><p>Narrator: Meanwhile, there are even more stupid shenanigans going on with Captain Peachfuzz.<p>

Captain Peachfuzz: Gosh, that was really nice of Mister Boris to give me that eel repelling seaweed. Now I won't have to worry about getting zapped.

Electric Eel: That'sssss what you think!

The eel jumps up to the boat and zaps him.

*bzrt*

Peachfuzz: Ow!

Electric Eel: Ssssucker!

The fish jumps back into the water.

Narrator: He's right, you now. You kind of are a sucker.

Peachfuzz: Really? How?

Narrator: Think about it.

Peachfuzz: Hrmmmm...

Narrator: While "thinking", a group of sea slugs manage to crawl back and forth several times. Wait a minute, _sea slugs_? All right, this is taking much longer than it should. Captain, you were swindled.

Peachfuzz: Oh, so that's it!

Narrator: You're a lost cause.

Peachfuzz: That reminds me; where's my map?

Narrator: Argh_!_!

* * *

><p>Narrator: Boris is still gloating about tricking Captain Peachfuzz, but figuratively and literally sore about not getting our heroes when he had the chance.<p>

Boris: Darn, I was so close to keeling Moose and Squirrel! My comrades are useless! They never help at all.

Natasha: I am not useless, dollink.

Fearless Leader: Neither am I! I should arrest you for saying that.

Boris: How was I supposed to know you two were behind me? Don't scare me like that. Anyway, you meesed out on my brilliant plan to keel Moose and Squirrel. I called Moose and told him I was an electrician. He fell for it and almost got zapped by dropping the phone in the water!

Natasha: _Almost_? You can do better than "almost", dollink.

Fearless Leader: Badenov, you dummkopf! That stupid little prank of yours is small fry compared to what we are going to do here.

Boris: Really? Oh, I am so excited! What is it this time?

Natasha: Fearless Leader told me all about it.

Fearless Leader: Yes, and I would tell you as well, but I can see that you're already busy with other plans.

Boris: Aw, come on! I've just got to know about this. Pleeeaase, boss?

Fearless Leader: Only if you promise not to run off and do stupid, useless stuff. And you have to clean the Pottsylvanian submarines.

Boris: It's a deal!

Narrator: Ah, yes, now we'll finally find out what these creeps are up to-

Boris, Natasha, and Fearless Leader: Get lost!

Narrator: ...Fine. I know when I'm not wanted.

* * *

><p>Narrator: Even though he is rather stupid, Peachfuzz actually would be somewhat useful here.<p>

Bullwinkle: Ooh, I know why! It's because-

Narrator: No, not because of his expertise. I mean that he has a boat. We have went over this earlier.

Bullwinkle: Sorry. I kinda didn't learn how to pay attention at Wossamotta U.

Rocky: Did you learn how to duck?

Bullwinkle: Don't be silly, Rocky. I didn't take the ornithology class.

Rocky: Not that kind of duck. Look behind you.

He sees the sea serpent heading towards them.

Bullwinkle: Oh. Now that makes sense.

Narrator: Rocky convinces Bullwinkle to duck, and the sea serpent jumps over their heads and splashes back into the water.

Bullwinkle: Please don't eat us, Mister Sea Monster!

Sea Serpent: Monster? I'm not a monster. I'm a certified citizen of Submerbia. I even have a liscense.

Bullwinkle: Really? I have a Mister Know it All liscense.

The sea serpent goes back underwater for a minute, and comes back up with a license in his mouth. Rocky reads it.

Rocky: "Name: Luke Ness, Place of Residence: Submerbia, Occupation: Royal Messenger of Important Stuff". Bullwinkle, this guy wants us to help him! Submerbia must be in trouble again.

Luke Ness: That's right.

Bullwinkle: I don't remember Submerbia for some reason. Could you gimme some exposition or somethin'?

Rocky: We went there in the "Wailing Whale" episodes, and ended up saving the underwater city from a whale called Maybe Dick. But it was really a robot controlled by Boris and Natasha, and they were trying to steal stuff from there, but we stopped them in the end.

Bullwinkle: Oh, now I remember! But ya forgot the most important part.

Rocky: What was that?

Bullwinkle: I sang to the whale with my ukelele! I'm an expert don't you know.

Luke Ness: Sorry to break it to you, buddy, but we banned singing with ukeleles since your visit.

Bullwinkle: Really? Gosh, I wonder why...?

Luke Ness: I hope he's being sarcastic.

Rocky: He isn't.

Luke Ness: Oh... I think I'm asking the wrong guy for the job.

Bullwinkle: Don't worry about it, Mr. Ness! Rocky and I will help your friends out. Even without my mighty magical ukelele!

Luke Ness: Thanks, guys. Do you need anything before I take you to Submerbia?

Rocky: Not really.

Bullwinkle: No, but I have a question.

Luke Ness: Ask away.

Bullwinkle: Are you related to Cecil?

Luke Ness: Huh-uh.

Bullwinkle: How about Sigmund?

Luke Ness: Nope.

Bullwinkle: Darn... I'll have to update my Mister Know it All license...

Narrator: That will have to wait for now, Bullwinkle, for you and Rocky are going to embark on a return trip to the deep sea city of Submerbia. What awaits our heroes this time around? What are the villains doing to the place this time? To find out all these questions, be sure to stay tuned for our next episode, "Don't Hold Your Breath" or "Submerbia the Lost Empire".


End file.
